1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate that lends itself to easy testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes an array substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of switching elements, such as thin-film transistors. The thin-film transistors make up part of a gate driving circuit that transmits gate signals to the gate lines. A data driving circuit is electrically connected to the data lines to transmit data signals to the data lines.
Each of the gate driving circuit, the thin-film transistors, etc., is formed through a photoresist process. Typically, the photoresist process includes a deposition process, a photoresist coating process, an exposure process, a development process, and an etching process, among other processes. When a condition is changed for one or more of the processes, the width of each of the patterns is changed. When the patterns become wider as a result of a change in the processing condition, a short circuit often forms between adjacent patterns. When the patterns become narrower as a result of a change in the processing condition, the patterns may become disconnected. The disconnection interferes with testing, thereby increasing the testing time.
Variation in the pattern width is especially problematic in a multi-layered structure, where differences between pattern widths in different layers could cause pattern misalignment that results in a defect. To reduce the overall defect rate without spending a long time on analyzing the misalignment, a method of quickly detecting the presence and degree of misalignment would be useful.